songs named after a girl
by the domino killer
Summary: short summary naruto needs a new name for his song and sasuke just the man for the job oneshot.


rant T for profanity and bad singing

the domino killer doesn't own naruto or family guy or any of the songs mentioned

a.n i apolgizes if i accidently repeated any of the songs

songs named after a girl

sasuke was just walking toward past naruto house when he heard a guitar strumming so he went right up to his door opened it and founded naruto strumming a guitar.

"oh hey sasuke didn't notice you here"naruto said

"hey naruto"sasuke said.

"hey would you mind listening to this song i'm trying to do for hinata i need to get it just right for her"naruto and hinata were currently dating after the fourth great war and so were sasuke and sakura.

okay sure

great

"hinata you like cinnamon rolls"sang naruto while strumming along.

"and sasuke said thinking there was more

thats all i have so far naruto said

"that was just fucking horrible yours as bad as kakashi on karaoke night in the shinobi bar" sasuke spitefully.

i know that i still have more to do you know naruto said shouting.

calm down dobe

don't call me that teme

fine whatever what the name of this fucking song anyway

hinata

wow i'm so impressive like there aren't like a thousand of songs named after a girl

name a fifty naruto dared him.

KISS - Beth  
Journey - Suzanne  
Michael Bolton - Gina  
Winger - Madeline  
Toto - Rosana  
Starship - Jane  
Europe - Carrie'

Rhiannon' ~ Fleetwood Mac  
'Sara' ~ Fleetwood Mac  
'Caroline' ~ Fleetwood Mac  
'Miranda' ~ Fleetwood Mac  
'Bella Donna' ~ Stevie Nicks  
'Jane' ~ Stevie Nicks  
'Greta' ~ Stevie Nicks  
'Alice' ~ Stevie Nicks  
'Juliet' ~ Stevie Nicks  
'Lola' ~ The Kinks  
'Sarah' ~ Thin Lizzy  
'Ariel' ~ Blackmore's Night  
'Loreley' ~ Blackmore's Night  
'Fritha' ~ Camel  
'Guinnevere' ~ Crosby, Stills & Nash  
'Eloise' ~ The Damned  
'Layla' ~ Eric Clapton  
'Bonnie' ~ Graeme Revell  
'Hannah' ~ Johnny Hardie  
'Cymbeline' ~ Lorenna McKennitt  
'Vicki' ~ Nazareth  
'Madelaine' ~ Nazareth  
'Debora' ~t-rex  
'Mary' ~ Tori Amos  
'Nadine' ~ The Bunch

Christine - Siouxsie and the Banshees  
Marian - the Sisters of Mercy  
Alice - the Sisters of Mercy  
Sophia - the Cruxshadows  
Helen - the Cruxshadows  
Jeane - the Smiths  
Marianne - Tori Amos  
Talula - Tori Amos  
Diane - Material Issue  
Evelyn - Clan of Xymox  
Caroline - Concrete Blonde  
Lilian - Depeche Mode  
Isabel - Ego Likeness  
Isobel - Bjork  
Joan - The Innocence Mission  
Ariel - October Project  
June - Over the Rhine  
Lorelei- the Pogues

okay fine name 25 naruto redared

My Michelle- Guns N Roses  
Fly High Michelle - Enuff Znuff  
Sara Smiles - Hall N Oates  
Sarah - Starship  
Gloria - The Doors or Van Morrison  
Ruby( don't take your love to town) - Kenny Rogers  
Michelle - The Beatles  
Jolene- Dolly Parton  
Elvira- Oak Ridge Boys  
Amanda- Boston  
Hey Jude- Beatles  
Sexy Sadie - Beatles  
Polly - Nirvana  
Mustang Sally- Wilson Pickett  
Darling Nikki - Prince  
Rio - Duran Duran

Jack and Diane- John Cougar Mellencamp  
Help Me Rhonda- Beach Boys  
Barbara Ann- Beach Boys  
Cecila- Simon & Garfunkel  
Amy- The Pure Praire League  
Oh Donna- Ritchie Valens  
Layla- Eric Clapton  
Lucille - Kenny Rogers  
Bette Davis Eyes - Kim Carnes  
Peggy Sue - Buddy Holly

name 20 more naruto still not stoping

Delta Dawn - Helen Reddy  
Sister Christian- Night Ranger  
Come on Eileen- Dexy's Midnight Runners  
Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls

Mary Mary-The Monkees  
Janie's Got a Gun- Aerosmith  
Sweet Melissa- The Allman Brothers Band  
The Wind Cries Mary- Jimi Hendrix

Roxanne- The Police  
My Sharona- The Knack

Rod Stewart~ Maggie May  
AC/DC~ Whole lotta Rossie  
Van Morrison~ G-L-O-R-I-A  
The Beatles~ Eleanor Rigby, Penny Lane, Lady Madonna  
Jimi Hendrix~ The wind cries Mary  
Neil Diamond~ Sweet Caroline, Crackl'n Rosie  
Aerosmith~ Janie's got a gun  
Jane's Addiction~ Jane says  
Night Ranger~ Sister Christian  
Hall and Oats~ Sarah Smile

23 more naruto said

naruto maybe we should-

23 more!

fine

Ray Peterson - Tell Laura I Love Her & Corrinna,  
Dion - Runaround Sue,  
Four Seasons - Sherry,  
Buddy Holly - Peggy Sue,  
Cornershop - Brimful of Asha,  
Deep Blue Something - Breakfast at Tiffany's,  
J Lo - Jenny From the Block,  
Santana - Maria Maria,  
Breaking Benjamin - The Diary of Jane

Eliot Minor - Jessica  
The Kinks - Lola (it's about a transvestite so that's kinda debatable)  
Amy Winehouse - Amy Amy Amy  
Amy Winehouse - Cherry  
Elvis Costello - Alison  
Elvis Costello - Chelsea  
The Four Tops - Bernadette  
The Fratellis - Henrietta  
The Zutons - Valarie  
Glasvegas - Geraldine  
Jamie T - Sheila  
John Legend - Maxine  
Pixies - Allison  
Oasis - Lyla

32 last time 32

Eric Clapton - Layla  
Blink182 - Romeo and Rebecca  
Forever The Sickest Kids - Hey Brittany  
Becky Star

Forever the Sickest Kids - Hey Brittany  
Allman Brothers Band - Jessica, Melissa  
Steely Dan - Rikki don't lose that number  
Boston - Amanda  
Hall & Oates - Sara Smile  
Fleetwood Mac - Sara  
Rolling Stones - Angie

Buddy Holly - Peggy Sue  
Little Richard - Lucille  
Barry Ryan - Eloise  
The Beatles - Michelle  
Michael Jackson - Billie Jean  
Oliver - Jean

Steve Perry - Oh Sherrie  
Ram Jam - Black Betty  
Prince - Oh Sheila

Tell Laura I love her... Ricky Valance  
Cathy's Clown... Everly Brothers  
Juliet.. The four Pennies  
Michelle... The Overlanders  
Eleanor Rigby... The Beatles  
Lily the Pink...Scaffold

Hey Paula by Paul and Paula  
Delilah by Tom Jones  
Ruby Tuesday by The Stones  
Layla by Derrick and the Dominoes  
Sherry by Frankie Vallee & Four Seasons  
Dawn by Frankie Vallee  
Cecelia by Simon and Garfunkel  
Brandy by Looking Glass

Jane - Twinkle  
Caroline - Twinkle  
Joanna - Twinkle  
Cleo Cleopatra - Kathy Lynn  
Tell Laura I Love Her - Ray Peterson

Juliet - The Four Pennies  
Bella Linda - The Grass Roots  
Little Latin Lupe Lu - The Righteous Bros.  
Jenny Take A Ride - Mitch Ryder and the Detroit Wheels  
Gloria - Them, also The Shadows of Knight  
Leah - Roy Orbison  
Michelle - David and Jonathan  
Mustang Sally - Wilson Pickett  
Sadie's Way - The Esquires  
Soul Shakin' Psychedelic Sally - The Hallmarks  
Connie-O - The Four Seasons  
Jodie - Del Shannon  
Donna Means Heartache - Gene Pitney

naruto stood up throw down his guitar and said" fuck you, fuck your clan, fuck your duck-ass haircut, fuck your shinobi shoes, fuck your pink haired girlfriend, fuck your fuck-up teeth, just fuck you man"and stormed out in a huff.

review if you like if not don't press that button


End file.
